Magia Romana - Memorias de sangre
by The Nova 6
Summary: Gaetano Bevilacqua sabe que es huérfano, pero no cómo y por qué llegó a serlo. Lo descubrirá, pero quizá no hubiera debido descubrirlo. Este fic participa en el reto "La crème de la crème" del Foro de las expansiones.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, pero la idea y los personajes de esta historia son de mi propiedad. **Este fic participa en el reto "La crème de la crème" del Foro de las expansiones.**

* * *

**MEMORIAS DE SANGRE**

* * *

-Odio los deberes, odio los deberes y odio los deberes -masculló Gaetano Bevilacqua, inclinado sobre un montón de libros y otros tantos rollos de pergamino. Tenía uno de ellos abierto delante de él y escribía furiosamente, con ganas de terminar cuanto antes el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Aunque no le agradaba para nada, de hecho, tenía ganas de coger todos los libros y pergaminos y quemarlos uno a uno, ya que llevaba casi tres horas en la biblioteca sin parar de trabajar-. Que si haz cinco redacciones, cuatro genealogías mágicas e invéntate seis mitos de la antigua civilización con los dioses olímpicos como protagonistas, bah. Esto seguro que es cosa de ese _stupido _de Emilio, me pone el triple de deberes que a los demás de mi curso sólo para hacerme la puñeta…

Un carraspeo a su espalda casi le hizo saltar de la silla, sobresaltado. Tragó fuertemente saliva y se dio lentamente la vuelta, sin levantarse del asiento. Tras él estaba la persona contra la que había estado despotricando, Emilio Varrone, que, además de ser su tío y tutor, era el director de la Universidad. Y no estaba solo. Al lado de él había un niño pequeño, con el pelo de un extraño color gris y ojos de idéntico color, que parecía nervioso e incómodo al encontrarse al lado del director. Normal.

-Tío Emilio, em…¡te juro que estaba haciendo deberes! -gritó Gaetano, tratando de disimular. Emilio alzó una ceja.

-Es que si no los estuvieras haciendo, ahora mismo estarías más que castigado, tenlo por seguro. Y luego tenemos que hablar sobre cierta cosa, Gaetano, así que no te vayas muy lejos. Señor Falcone, tome asiento en la misma mesa.

-Sí, _Domine _-dijo el niño, mientras apartaba la silla que estaba al lado de la de Gaetano, dando un pequeño brinco y subiéndose a ella. Emilio sacó su varita y apuntó a una de las estanterías cercanas, que tenía una placa de oro que decía _Primus Annus. _Tres libros salieron volando y aterrizaron en un montón delante de Romano, quien echó un vistazo a las portadas-. ¿Gastronomía mágica básica?

-Tus calificaciones en esa asignatura están por debajo de la media de tu curso -dijo Emilio, caminando hacia él-. Vas a pasar dos horas aquí estudiando para recuperar el nivel. No quiero que tu profesora vuelva a decirme que has quemado otra comida.

-Está bien… -suspiró Romano. Gaetano casi se compadeció de él. Emilio asintió.

-Gaetano, cuando acabes los deberes ven a mi despacho -le dijo, con una voz que no admitía réplica. Después, el director abandonó la biblioteca. Gaetano volvió a tragar saliva. Ya tenía una ligera idea sobre lo que Emilio iba a decirle. Meneó la cabeza y continuó con su tarea, echándole miradas fugaces a Romano, quien abría uno de los libros y empezaba a pasar las hojas, aburrido.

Durante varios minutos no se escuchó más que el rasgueo de la pluma de Gaetano sobre el pergamino y el sonido de las páginas del libro de Romano, hasta que el más pequeño rompió el silencio.

-Vaya rollo de tarde. Mis compañeros están todos divirtiéndose fuera y yo me tengo que quedar aquí -protestó el niño, mientras cerraba el libro y lo tiraba sobre los otros dos.

Gaetano lo miró, de nuevo compadeciéndose de él. Su tío era así con todos los estudiantes, fueran del año que fueran. Muchos de su propio año y de undécimo se quejaban de que les ponían deberes que estaban muy por encima de sus conocimientos, pero sus quejas, aunque eran compartidas por muchos de los profesores, eran sistemáticamente ignoradas por Emilio Varrone. Y como la ley mágica decía que el director de cada Universidad decidía por su cuenta el nivel de estudios de sus alumnos, aquello era como el feudo de su tío, en el que él siempre tenía la última palabra en todo. Gaetano sabía eso porque había pasado tardes enteras consultando libros que trataran de leyes y derecho, y había acabado hasta arriba de frustración.

-Hace lo mismo con todo el mundo, no eres el único -intervino. Romano lo miró-. Mírame a mí, si no. Todo esto es tarea que tengo que hacer, y sólo llevo la mitad. Y todo porque empecé mis estudios a los ocho años, dos después de cuando debería haber empezado. Me puso directamente en tercer año y fue un maldito infierno...y hasta ahora.

-Comparado con eso...lo mío es una minucia -dijo Romano. Resignado, cogió de nuevo el libro-. En fin, será mejor que estudie.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, y Gaetano volvió a su redacción. Por suerte, no le quedaba mucho para terminarla y pronto estuvo lista. Enrolló bien el pergamino y con un toque de varita lo selló. Se echó un poco hacia atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Oye...hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte…¿por qué tienes el pelo gris? ¿Eres metamorfomago o algo así? -preguntó, observando al niño. Por los símbolos de su túnica de color morado, pertenecía a la _Domum Bacchi. _

-¿Eh? No, qué va. Ya me gustaría -respondió Romano, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Mi padre me puso el pelo y los ojos de este color el año pasado. Según él, todos los varones de la familia tienen que llevarlo así. Una manera de destacar, supongo. No me incomoda demasiado, aunque no eres el primero que me pregunta si soy metamorfomago. Incluso han llegado a preguntarme si no soy un abuelo de ochenta años que se ha convertido en niño y el pelo se le ha quedado igual.

Gaetano aguantó la risa.

-Ya veo...me hubiera encantado que mi familia tuviera algún rasgo distintivo así, pero supongo que no he tenido demasiada suerte -dijo, mirando al techo-. En fin...me llamo Gaetano Bevilacqua.

-Romano Falcone...y eso de Bevilacqua me suena -le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos-. Mi papá me dijo en una ocasión que hace diez años...los Bevilac-

La mano de Gaetano tapó la boca de Romano, mientras el chico miraba al niño con un gesto claro de "no sigas hablando".

-Por favor, no mencionemos ese tema, Romano -le pidió, con voz que trataba de sonar neutral. Pero Romano pudo captar resentimiento y furia en aquel tono calmado. Asintió un par de veces, y Gaetano retiró la mano de su boca.

-C-como quieras, siento si te he hecho recordar algo malo -se disculpó. El adolescente hizo un gesto como de que no tenía importancia, y cogió un nuevo pergamino, empezando a escribir sobre él.

-No te preocupes -respondió, respirando hondo y tratando de acallar el zumbido molesto que le estaba resonando en los oídos.

Ahí quedó la cosa. Aunque a Romano ya le había picado el insistente gusanillo de la curiosidad. En cuanto a Gaetano, trataba de obligar a su cerebro a concentrarse en los deberes para no recordar ciertas cosas. Cosas que le hacían revolverse en su interior de la furia. Pero Gaetano siempre había sido malo a la hora de reprimir sus pensamientos y acciones. Su mente echó a volar, concretamente a un recuerdo de pocas semanas antes.

* * *

-Gaetano, la biblioteca cierra ya -le avisó el bibliotecario mientras enviaba un montón de libros a sus estanterías con un giro de varita-. Si vas a llevarte esos libros, rellena el formulario de préstamo y vuelve a tu dormitorio.

-No, no, no hará falta -aseguró el joven Bevilacqua, levantándose a toda prisa de la mesa, cerrando los dos libros que había abiertos-. Ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Buenas noches!

Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. El encargado se acercó a los libros y echó un vistazo a sus títulos. Todos trataban de historia mágica, y había dos sobre árboles genealógicos de las familias más famosas de Italia. Quizá el chico estuviera haciendo algún trabajo y tuviera prisa para terminarlo, pero casi nunca un alumno se había quedado hasta tan tarde en la biblioteca.

Gaetano miró su reloj, eran casi las doce de la noche, y si no volvía pronto a los dormitorios de la Domum Minervae iba a tener problemas. Pero no llegaría muy lejos, ya que al doblar la primera esquina se encontró con su tío, Emilio Varrone.

-¿Qué haces, Gaetano? -le preguntó el hombre, mirándolo con gesto severo-. El toque de queda ha expirado hace unos minutos. ¿Por qué te encuentro aún por los pasillos?

-Estaba en la biblioteca y se me ha ido el santo al cielo -respondió apresuradamente, muy nervioso-. Lo siento, volveré ahora mismo, en realidad ya estaba volviendo y…

-Me gustaría saber por qué visitas la biblioteca con tanta...frecuencia. ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de averiguar? -interrogó Emilio, cruzándose de brazos. Gaetano frunció el ceño.

-Eh, hay cientos de alumnos que están todos los días en la biblioteca, y a ninguno le preguntas qué hace ahí. ¿Por qué a mí sí? -preguntó a su vez, alzando la voz. Cosas como aquella le molestaban más que nada.

-Porque estoy seguro de que no vas precisamente para hacer deberes, que es para lo que sí van muchos -respondió Emilio, acercándose a él-. Y como tu tutor, siendo tú menor de edad, creo que tengo derecho a saber en qué andas metido.

-¡No me controles! -exclamó el chico, súbitamente enfadado-. ¡Puedo usar la biblioteca cuando quiera y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones! ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Aprender magia oscura del Altar Secreto?

El Altar Secreto era una parte de la biblioteca a la que sólo podía acceder quien supiera dónde se encontraba el pasadizo secreto que conducía hasta ella. Como su nombre indicaba, era una sala en la que había un altar en el medio, y sobre él, un libro cerrado que nadie había conseguido abrir. Se decía que en ese libro se encontraba toda la información existente de la Antigua Civilización. Rodeando al altar había doce atriles, cada uno de los cuales sostenía un grueso volumen negro, con hechizos que jamás se enseñaban en ninguna parte, bien por ser demasiado complicados o peligrosos. Gaetano conocía aquella sala, donde había entrado una vez al descubrir la puerta. Emilio le había descubierto leyendo uno de los libros y le había impuesto tal castigo que el chico no se había atrevido a volver allí, ni siquiera cuando su padrino se encontraba ausente de la Universidad.

-Si vuelves a pronunciar esas dos palabras, Gaetano, recibirás un castigo peor que aquella vez -dijo Emilio, sin elevar la voz. Pero a pesar de su tono calmado, se notaba que estaba empezando a enfadarse, y Gaetano decidió no seguir tentando a la suerte-. Voy a darte una última oportunidad de decirme lo que haces en la biblioteca. Sabes que hay libros que los de décimo año no deberían estar mirando.

-No pienso abrir la boca. No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas como si fuera tu jodido siervo -respondió el chico, incapaz de controlarse-. Estoy leyendo lo que a mí me interesa y ya está, como hacen todos. Me largo a mi habitación.

Empezó a caminar a zancadas, pero cuando pasó al lado de su padrino, éste le agarró fuertemente del brazo.

-Bien, ya me has tocado suficiente las narices. ¡Mírame! -le obligó a quedarse de cara a él, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Gaetano supo lo que el hombre iba a hacer, y trató de liberarse, pero Emilio le estaba agarrando muy fuertemente. Notó cómo se introducía en su mente, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta, y una vez la tuvo, lo soltó bruscamente. Si antes lo miraba con simple enfado, ahora tenía cara de furia.

-Te he dicho muchas veces -empezó Emilio con voz suave, una voz que al chico le puso los pelos de punta-, que te olvides de tus padres. Cuando eras pequeño ya te conté lo que…

-Siempre que te preguntaba sobre ellos me dabas largas y me decías que cuando fuera mayor me lo dirías -le interrumpió Gaetano con resentimiento-. Y todavía estoy esperando a que…

-Cállate -ordenó el hombre, con un tono frío, seco y cortante que asustó a Gaetano, haciéndole tragar saliva-. No vuelvas a...ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar nada sobre ese tema. ¿Está claro?

El ambiente estaba tensándose cada vez más. Gaetano tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que provocar a su padrino sólo le traería disgustos. Pero no cedió. Quería saber.

-¡Pararé de preguntarte cuando me lo expliques de una maldita vez! -gritó, encarándolo-. ¡Eran mis padres, quiero saberlo! ¡Todo lo que me dijiste fue que tuvieron un accidente y ya está, pero yo no te creo! ¡Me lo estás ocultando! ¡Y ahora mismo quiero…!

El ruido de la bofetada resonó en todo el pasillo. El tortazo que Emilio le había propinado había sido tan fuerte que casi arrojó a Gaetano al suelo. La mejilla del chico ardía, estaba enrojecida y casi podía apreciarse la huella de la mano del adulto.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! -le espetó, mientras se le humedecían los ojos por el dolor. Emilio lo miraba con una expresión que no revelaba sentimiento alguno, era una máscara pétrea. No le respondió. En su lugar, le agarró de un brazo y de un tirón comenzó a arrastrarlo por los pasillos en dirección a su despacho.

-Ya que tanto quieres saberlo, por mis cojones que lo vas a saber. Y entonces entenderás por qué te lo estaba ocultando, mocoso ignorante -le dijo, haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos del muchacho y sus ocasionales tropiezos. Al entrar en su despacho, lo arrojó dentro como si fuera un fardo, y se dirigió al armario del fondo, abriendo ambas puertas de golpe y sacando de dentro una vasija de plata, llena de una sustancia que parecía agua, pero ligeramente más espesa y que formaba ondas en la superficie.

-¿Un pensadero? -musitó Gaetano, levantándose mientras se frotaba la mejilla y la pierna, que se había golpeado en su caída.

-Sí, que contiene el objeto de tu obsesión -dijo Emilio, cogiendo su varita y apuntándola a una vitrina, al otro lado de su despacho. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una botellita llena de algo plateado y neblinoso voló hasta su mano. El hombre quitó el tapón y vertió el contenido del frasco en el pensadero.

-Ahí lo tienes. Mete la cabeza dentro y lo verás todo. Y que te quede claro que me dará igual cómo estés después -profirió, con un gruñido ronco. Por supuesto, era mentira. Sabía perfectamente lo que Gaetano iba a ver, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía la reacción que tendría. Y él, Emilio, sufriría al verlo de esa manera. Pero el mocoso tenía que aprender la lección.

Gaetano, temblando, se levantó y se acercó al pensadero. Agarró la vasija con ambas manos e hizo descender su cabeza hasta que tocó la superficie. En ese momento fue como si el líquido le absorbiera, y notó que algo tiraba de él hacia dentro. Gritó al caer desde lo que le pareció una gran altura, y aterrizó de pie en suelo firme. Parpadeó, confuso, y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una casa que reconoció como la de su familia, donde había vivido hasta los cinco años. Al escuchar voces, se giró.

No era la primera vez que había entrado en un pensadero para ver recuerdos, pero le sorprendió encontrarse a su padre, su madre y su padrino Emilio a pocos metros de él, hablando. Aprovechando que no podían verle, se acercó para poder escucharlos bien.

-¿Estáis seguros de lo que me estáis contando? -habló el joven Emilio Varrone. Debía tener unos quince años, lo que significaba que Gaetano estaba viendo cosas ocurridas hacía quince, probablemente antes de nacer él. Una sensación muy desagradable se hizo presente en su estómago, y antes de seguir escuchando, tragó saliva.

-Va a pasar -aseguró Agnese, que tenía las manos debajo de su muy notoria barriga de embarazada-. Ni Arno ni yo tenemos duda alguna. Así que considera lo que te hemos pedido, Emilio. Sólo confiamos en ti. Y creo que eso dice mucho del resto de nuestra familia.

Gaetano tardó dos segundos en adivinar que estaba contemplando la vez en la que sus padres le habían pedido a Emilio que le cuidara. Eso sí se lo había explicado su padrino, pero nunca le había explicado por qué. Y poco tiempo después de haber comenzado a vivir con su padrino, sus padres habían muerto. El corazón del chico empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Iba a ver por fin la razón?

-Tengo que pensarlo -dijo Emilio tras un largo silencio-. No...no puedo decidir nada ahora mismo, lo siento. Tengo que pedirles permiso a mis padres, y muchas más cosas. Pronto os daré una respuesta.

La escena se volvió negra y opaca, señal de que el recuerdo estaba a punto de cambiar. Gaetano, presa de la curiosidad, esperó a que todo se aclarara de nuevo. ¿Qué vería a continuación? No tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo.

En la siguiente escena, también se encontraba en su casa, concretamente en el salón, aunque ahora había bastante más gente. También estaba allí su padrino de adolescente, acompañado por dos personas que Gaetano supuso que serían sus padres. Cerca de ellos, varios miembros de los Bevilacqua hablaban cada uno de sus cosas. Gaetano reconocía a algunos, a otros no. Su padrino jamás le había llevado a conocer a otros miembros de su familia, y siempre evitaba hablar de ellos cuando le preguntaba.

-Al final le han elegido a él -decía una mujer alta y muy anciana, con facciones frías y duras. Estaba mirando a la espalda de Emilio sin disimular su desprecio, como si quisiera clavarle un cuchillo entre hombro y hombro-. Arno y Agnese han violado la tradición, como ya hiciera Paolo en el pasado.

-Lo de Paolo es agua pasada, madre -respondía un hombre calvo, bebiendo un largo trago de una copa de vino-. Mi hermano decidió volverse contra nosotros y yo mismo hice que pagara el precio, como seguro que te acuerdas.

-Mi memoria no ha flaqueado, Nicola -respondió secamente la anciana-. Escúchame atentamente. Las distintas familias Bevilacqua hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Hizo descender su voz a un susurro, y Gaetano se acercó. Las manos le temblaban sin control, tenía cierta idea de lo que estaba hablando aquella vieja, y estaba decidido a enterarse.

-Es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar el control sobre la familia de Arno y Agnese, la rama díscola de la familia, y eso sólo lo podemos conseguir teniendo influencia directa sobre sus mocosos. Gaetano y Carina serán enviados a casa de Girolamo y serán criados allí bajo su tutela. Y tú te encargarás del trabajo sucio, como ya hiciste con Paolo y la zorra de su mujer. Esa escoria muggle…

-Sabes que nunca me he negado a mancharme las manos -decía Nicola, hablando también en susurros-. Pero estoy seguro de que tienes a más gente dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por una recompensa. ¿Debo ser yo el que tenga que hacerlo?

-Sí, porque me debes incontables favores. ¿O acaso tu memoria es la que flaquea, Nicola? -la anciana le golpeó el pecho con un dedo-. Yo fui quien pagó las deudas de tu rama familiar, y desde ese momento, todos vosotros me debéis obediencia y gratitud, porque podría haberos expulsado de la familia y haberos marginado como a perros sarnosos. Y no lo hice. Así que ahora, tú harás esto por mí. La familia de Arno es la más pequeña de los Bevilacqua, pero es de las más ricas, y no tenemos acceso a su patrimonio. Con los niños bien controlados lo tendremos. Y parte de él será para ti, si trabajas bien. Así que no quiero más preguntas estúpidas.

La anciana apuró de un trago su copa de vino y le echó una mirada furibunda al hombre, para luego alejarse haciendo ruido con sus altos tacones. Sin embargo, pronto se paró, porque Emilio estaba delante de ella, mirándola con aparente tranquilidad. Gaetano, paralizado por lo que acababa de escuchar, reaccionó a tiempo para poner la oreja.

-Estorbas -fue todo lo que dijo la anciana, entrecerrando los ojos y clavándolos en el chico, que le sostuvo la mirada. Lejos de amedrentarse, le espetó:

-Me los voy a llevar, Rachele. Me los voy a llevar, y ni siquiera tu grupo de asesinos los encontrará. Te desafío a que trates de impedírmelo.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó, acudiendo al lado de los padres de Gaetano, que le hacían gestos para que se acercara. La anciana apretó los puños como si quisiera cerrarlos en torno al cuello del insolente joven.

-Ya veremos quién se los lleva -susurró, en voz tan baja que ni siquiera Gaetano, que estaba al lado de ella, la oyó. Aunque tampoco estaba prestando demasiado la atención. El chico estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. No lo habían dicho directamente, pero ese "trabajo sucio" del que hablaban sólo podía referirse a un asesinato. El de sus padres. Ese tal Nicola y la vieja, Rachele, habían sido los causantes de que no tuviera padres.

Gaetano hizo un esfuerzo para que no le dominara la rabia. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba enterarse de todo. Miró por toda la sala. ¿Quién más de los presentes podría saber algo de lo que estaba por pasar? Nunca obtuvo esa respuesta, ya que la negrura volvió a invadirlo todo. Casi se tiró de los pelos, deseando que no se terminara ahí. Y por suerte, no se terminó.

Al volver a iluminarse la escena, se encontró de pie en uno de los pasillos de su hogar. Concretamente, era en el que estaba el despacho de su padre. Y a la única persona que vio fue a Emilio, esta vez con veinte años, al lado de la puerta, y en posición de escucha sigilosa. Dentro del despacho se escuchaban varias voces, y la puerta estaba entreabierta. Gaetano sabía que, al tratarse de un recuerdo, no podría interactuar con la puerta para abrirla, pero se conformó con escuchar desde fuera.

-...tarde, Rachele -decía una voz que el chico identificó como la de su padre-. Gaetano y Carina están lejos de tus manos de arpía retorcida. Y nunca podrás alcanzarlos, hagas lo que hagas.

-Olvidas quién soy, mi querido Arno -respondía la anciana. El simple hecho de escuchar su voz enrabietó a Gaetano, que enseñó los dientes mientras tensaba todo su cuerpo-. Después de que hayamos terminado aquí, removeré cielo y tierra para encontrar a tus hijos. Nicola, procede.

-Vaya tono -dijo una voz masculina, la del hombre calvo que había visto en el recuerdo anterior-. Ni siquiera te tiembla la voz, abuela. Los rumores que corrían sobre ti era verdad, eres capaz de ordenar el asesinato de tu propio hijo sin vacilar.

-¿Mi hijo? -preguntó Rachele, como si le sorprendiera-. Quizá lo fuese en el pasado, pero desde que se casó con esta cerda dejó de serlo. ¡Mátalos ya!

-Eres una basura repugnante -intervino Agnese, y a Gaetano se le encogió el corazón al escuchar a su madre-. No mereces llamarte madre.

-Cierra la boca -ordenó Rachele-. ¿Sabes? Creo que he cambiado un poco de idea. Nicola, guarda la varita. Yo misma seré quien haga justicia aquí.

El hombre no respondió, todo indicaba que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de la vieja. Gaetano estaba temblando otra vez, no veía lo que ocurría pero podía imaginárselo bastante bien por lo que decían. Todo podía resumirse en que su abuela había asesinado a su hijo y a su nuera, a los padres de Gaetano, y no le había importado más que si hubiera pisado una hormiga. El muchacho sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Papá tuvo suerte de haber muerto hace diez años -dijo Arno, desafiante-. De ese modo no puede verte asesinando a la sangre de tu sangre, arpía.

Como respuesta, Rachele frunció el ceño y exclamó:

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un fuerte ruido y un destello verde que alumbró el pasillo fue todo lo que Gaetano pudo ver y escuchar, seguido de un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. El chico cayó de rodillas, las piernas ya no le podían sostener. Y sus brazos apenas tenían fuerzas. Clavó los ojos en la alfombra del suelo, intentando encontrar alguna lógica a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Su padre acababa de ser asesinado por su propia madre.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padrino. El joven Emilio tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y estaba agarrando su varita tan fuertemente que tenía los nudillos blancos. Pero no entró en la habitación, ni siquiera hizo un movimiento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no intervenía para ayudar a sus padres? Gaetano quiso gritarle que hiciera algo, pero estando en un recuerdo no serviría de nada.

-¡Asesina sin corazón! ¡Tú y toda tu asquerosa familia correréis la misma suerte! -bramó Agnese, histérica. Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció. Otro destello verde acompañado de otro golpe indicaron que había corrido la misma suerte que su marido.

Gaetano creía estar siendo víctima de una broma de mal gusto. Aquello no podía haber ocurrido. Simplemente, no podía.

-Vámonos, Nicola. Ya hemos acabado aquí -dijo la anciana. Ambos se desaparecieron en un instante, y fue entonces cuando Emilio entró en la habitación. Ahora la puerta estaba abierta, y Gaetano pudo ver lo que hasta ese momento, sólo había podido imaginarse.

Los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres estaban tirados uno encima del otro, en la alfombra. Emilio se había arrodillado a su lado, y apenas podía contener su llanto. Gaetano se acercó, caminando como un zombi y más pálido que una pared. Sólo había visto a sus padres dentro de dos ataúdes, el día del funeral. Nunca había llegado a ver sus cuerpos así. Alargó una temblorosa mano hacia su madre, pero entonces notó una mano en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Su padrino estaba detrás de él, observando la escena con una cara totalmente inexpresiva.

-Se acabó, Gaetano -dijo. Al segundo siguiente, el chico sintió un tirón y fue catapultado hacia arriba, tocando suelo duro bajo sus pies. Estaba de nuevo en el despacho del director, el cual estaba al lado del pensadero, mirándolo directamente. Gaetano quería preguntar millones de cosas, quería hablar, pero no le salían las palabras de su boca. Su garganta estaba atenazada por un apretadísimo nudo y sentía náuseas.

-Ya has visto lo que querías. ¿Te has quedado satisfecho? -le preguntó, sin ese tono que había puesto antes de meterlo en el pensadero.

-Yo… -musitó el muchacho, con un hilo de voz. No tuvo fuerzas para hablar más fuerte-. ¿Por qué...por qué…?

-Porque tu familia está podrida hasta el tuétano de sus malditos huesos, chico. Lo comprendí el mismo día de vuestro nacimiento, cuando escuché lo que tu abuela le estaba diciendo a ese Nicola -respondió Emilio-. Por eso peleé hasta el final por sacarte de ahí. Ahora estarías bajo el control de esa arpía junto con tu hermana Carina.

El nudo que atenazaba la garganta del muchacho se deshizo. Los ojos de Gaetano se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo su cuerpo parecía una gelatina que temblaba sin cesar.

-Tú estabas allí… -murmuró, con la voz impregnada de rabia. Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas-. Tú estabas allí, en el pasillo, escuchándolo todo…¡¿POR QUÉ NO MOVISTE UN PUTO DEDO PARA SALVARLES?!

Toda su rabia y su tristeza fueron dirigidas hacia su padrino, en cuyos ojos había una extraña expresión, que Gaetano no supo descifrar.

-Tuve que prometérselo a tu padre -fue la respuesta-. Quería hacer algo, no soportaba que les asesinaran delante de mí, pero Arno me hizo prometer que te pondría a salvo a ti, en vez de a ellos. Querían que tú y tu hermana estuvierais a salvo, y yo me ocupé de eso. Mientras la vieja y su sicario estaban entretenidos con ellos, os escondí bien. Tu hermana está a salvo muy lejos de aquí, y tú estás aquí. Creo que cumplí mi promesa.

-Métete tu promesa por el culo…-barbotó Gaetano, con las manos sujetándose la cabeza, sin dejar de sollozar-. Les tendrías que haber salvado...yo ahora tendría padres…¡yo todavía tendría a mi familia! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!

Escapó corriendo del despacho. No soportaba estar ahí ni un segundo más.

* * *

-Hijo de puta, hijo de puta -murmuraba Gaetano una y otra vez, casi destrozando la pluma al apretarla con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Gaetano! -exclamó Romano Falcone-. Gaetano, ¿me quieres escuchar?

Gaetano dio un respingo en su silla. Se había perdido en aquel recuerdo y había dejado que le dominaran. Miró al niño, limpiándose los ojos.

-No me pasa nada, nada -dijo, apresuradamente, mientras recuperaba la compostura-. Sólo...he recordado algo que no quería, no tiene importancia.

Romano se calló. No iba a decírselo a Gaetano, pero él tenía conocimiento de la naturaleza de lo que acababa de rememorar. No de los hechos exactos, pero sí de la causa de que hubiera reaccionado así. Era una...capacidad suya. Podía escudriñar superficialmente los corazones de otros y ver sus sentimientos, su esencia. De forma muy débil y borrosa, pero podía. Pero se lo calló. A Bevilacqua no le haría gracia enterarse de eso. Asintió.

-Vale, vale -dijo-. Es que me habías preocupado un poco. Me alegro de...de que no sea nada.

El niño volvió a la lectura de su libro, y Gaetano respiró hondo, reanudando su trabajo. Debía controlar su mente un poquito más. Aunque con el tiempo hubiera aceptado que su padrino no era responsable de lo que había ocurrido, todavía seguía culpándole por haberse quedado parado sin hacer nada. Y precisamente por eso, no pensaba decirle a Emilio nada de lo que tenía pensado hacer. Porque él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.


End file.
